1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to steering by braking systems, and more specifically, to steering by braking utilizing a constant speed velocity control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional steering systems typically include a steering wheel coupled to a steering column input shaft that is mechanically coupled to a rack in a rack and pinion steering system. The rack and pinion steering system receives the steering input command from the steering wheel for providing a pivoting force on the steerable wheels. Typically the front wheels of a vehicle are steerable whereas the rear wheels are not.
The conventional steering system will have a maximum steering wheel angle which, given a respective speed at which he vehicle is traveling, will produce a respective turn radius for this maximum steering wheel angle. To achieve a smaller turn radius beyond that which a conventional steering system can provide, steering systems have been known to include four steerable wheels. A vehicle having four steerable wheels will generate a smaller vehicle turning radius than a vehicle having two steerable wheels for a given speed and steering wheel angle. However, such four-wheel steerable systems are costly since additional hardware is required to allow the rear wheels to become steerable.
Other systems have utilized steer by braking systems to generate a smaller turn radius than a conventional steering system. Such systems typically reduce the turn radius by braking a respective inside wheel. However, utilizing braking systems where the speed is varying during the braking process makes it difficult to establish or predict the turning radius. A variable increase/decrease in the vehicle speed will variably increase/decrease the vehicle turn radius as the speed of the vehicle variably changes. Steer by brake systems provide a driver with a reduction in vehicle's turning radius. This concept typically includes braking one or more wheels.